


The Kiss of Death

by cynicalkairos



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, ted sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalkairos/pseuds/cynicalkairos
Summary: Henry is willing to do anything to get Ted back.





	The Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request that I did on my tumblr cynicalkairos, but as always, I expanded on a couple things.
> 
> Also, the words in italics during ~Ted's song~ are spoken.

Henry felt his heart beating faster and faster when he first heard the singing. It was soft and off in the distance, but the thought of leaving Ted alone in the city devastated him. He needed to know that Ted was okay; that Ted survived. He couldn't think about the possibilities that  _his_ Ted was gone. 

His mind replayed their last moments together on repeat, circling their conversation over and over in his head.

———

"Please don't go," Henry pleaded to a stubborn Ted. "It's not safe out there."

"Jesus, Henry! Alice's sick and needs help."

"Yes, I know, but—"

"But what? I'm not letting a kid die knowing that I could've done something!"

"Then let me go with you."

"No, babe. You're the smart one. You know how to save her."

"Good god, Ted. You're unbelievable. I am not letting you leave without some help."

"Fine, I'll take Paul with me."

Henry paused and thought about the situation, weighing the pros and cons. In his opinion, the cons outweighed the pros, but he knew that he could not sway Ted. 

"Okay," Henry said after sighing and shaking his head. "Just be safe."

"I will. I promise." Ted smiled and wrapped his arms around Henry's waist, Henry clenching onto Ted's shirt for dear life. 

Ted pressed a gentle kiss on Henry's cheek, while Henry said, "You better or I'll kick your ass myself."

Ted laughed and looked at Henry, shaking his head. "No, you wouldn't."

"Don't try me, Richards."

"Oh," Ted said, before pressing a kiss onto Henry's lips. "I'm _so_ scared."

"Just kiss me, you idiot."

Ted relented and kissed him for what they didn't know was the last time.

———

When Paul came back without Ted, Henry almost killed him before Emma stopped him and the grief and regret overcame him. A day later, he was determined to find Ted no matter the cost. As a result, the professor was trapped in the city of Hachetfield on foot, running about the city and searching every alleyway, store, and street for Ted. Even with his shotgun by his side, he felt his mind and heart racing at enormously rapid rates. 

However, every single one of his other senses froze when Henry heard a distinct singing voice in front of him. One that he fell in love with. One that he could listen to every night.

In front of him stood Ted in all of his infected glory. Henry gasped and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the bullet wound bleeding blue out of the side of his head. “Ted…”

“Hey, babe,” The Infected Ted said and turned his head to the side. “I thought you’d never come for me.”

“I did, Ted. I did.”

“Well, you’re too late.”

Henry felt his entire world fall apart with tears brimming his eyes as he raised the shotgun up to Ted’s head, saying defiantly, “I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Ted just laughed loudly and wildly, leaning back in full dramatic style, then straightened his back with a big, cheesy grin. “As if! You’re not going to shoot your  _Ted_!”

The gun shook in his hands slightly, as the professor held a firm stare on Ted. Just as he was going to pull the trigger, the soft, melodic notes came out of Ted’s mouth. 

“Henry, please

At ease! Put that gun away!

There's no need to act that way.

I'm still the same guy that I was while alive.

I'm Ted. Your Ted. Do not fear."

 

 

As Ted sang, Henry resisted the urge to drop the gun and sing with him, but he had to go on. He had Emma waiting for him to return, hoping that he didn’t die. He needed to help Alice get rid of her cold. Ted attempted to move closer to him, but Henry just stepped back and kept the gun to his head. 

"Henry, please

This is fucking ridiculous.

I'd just hoped that you would discuss

The issue with the gun pointed straight at me.

Relax, babe. It is just me _._ "

But knowing that Ted would never return with him, Henry felt his hands shaking more and more.

"Henry, please

I want you to know that when I died

I thought about what I hid inside

How I failed to tell you what I always knew

_I love you, Henry Hidgens_

Then, now, and forever more."

After hearing those words for the first time, the gun fell to the ground. The loud crash didn’t even phase Henry as he continued to gaze into Ted’s eyes.

"I love you too, Ted."

The grin on Ted’s face widened somehow and he pulled Henry into his arms in one swift motion. Henry instinctively placed his hands on Ted’s chest, grabbing the material for dear life. 

“Now, you can be with me forever, Henry.”

Henry smiled softly, his face red and teary from crying, as he whispered, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

The infected Ted leaned in and kissed Henry, the professor quickly pouring all of his love for his partner into the kiss. Henry never would have thought this, but the apotheosis was surprisingly gentle. When Henry noticed the spores invading his body, he never resisted, knowing that he would never spend another day without his Ted.


End file.
